The Fox and the Hedgehog
by sailormoonwannabe
Summary: NOT ABOUT TAILS AND SONIC this is a fan story about two fan characters (Scorch (who later becomes Nightmare) and Sonica) their first encounter becomes their first night of sex.


It was late afternoon when Sonica had left the department store; she passed down an alleyway when she heard faint noises of grunting and punching. She went to check the noise and it was a grey hedgehog beating up a red fox. The fox was already out, but still breathing. "Leave him alone!" She screamed at the grey hedgehog. The Hedgehog walked up to her closely and gave a bewildering smirk "What are yeah, gonna do about it, toots?" he said while grabbing her tail. She punched the hedgehog. He felt her robotic yet fleshy fist hit his skin, breaking his arm. He yelped in pain and let out a snarl, running away.

Sonica checked the Fox's body to make sure he was okay. But she only had signs of breathing. She then carried the Fox bridal style and decided to care for him until he awoke.

3 days have passed since the incident in the alleyway, when the fox started to wake up. "I-I…LIVE…" Said the nameless fox. Sonica heard him speaking from the guest bedroom of her house and walked in to check on him. "S-Sir…? Are you okay?" She said worried. The fox closed his eyes "Yeah I'm fine…"

But then when he opened them back up he glanced at the female hedgehog. His eyes dilated in attraction when he saw the girl. _'Damn…'_ he thought in his head. Sonica sat down on the bed he laid down on and started to make small talk with him. "I'm glad you're okay… I saw you getting beaten up by a grey hedgehog.. but you probably don't want to talk about that…"

She smiled softly and introduced herself, extending her hand. "I'm Sonica… Sonica the Hedgebot…" The fox took her hand and gave a delicate kiss on the back. "And I am Scorch…" She blushed a dark shade of red when Scorch kissed her hand. She had never been greeted like that before.

The fox looked around at the room, seeing family pictures, some decorations and a small dresser. "Where am I?" said Scorch. Sonica walked up and looked out the only window in the room. "You're at my house… Guest bedroom to be exact." She then walked back over the fox and smiled.

"You've been out for a few days… are you hungry?" Scorch nodded " I could eat a horse…" _'Or even you…'_ Sonica then left the room and went into the kitchen. With Scorch following her, he began to stare at her ass. "I could make you a hamburger…!" She turned around to look at Scorch and he quickly looked away from her ass. "Uh sure…"

Scorch had finished eating the last bite of the hamburger when he decided to stand up. Sonica was leaning against a wall with her eyes closed, but then opened them "You leaving already…?"

Scorch stretched out his arms. "Yeah I think it's about time to go…" Sonica frowned slightly, and Scorch saw that she didn't want him to leave. For some reason, Sonica had feelings for the fox, even though they had just met… as if it was love at first sight.

"Unless…" He walked closer to the female Hedgehog and pressed her up against the wall. "You have something else in mind…?" Sonica's eyes widened in surprise at the fox trying to seduce her. But she accepted it. "M-Maybe…" She continued to look down, not making eye contact with Scorch.

But he softly lifted her head up with his finger and looking at her dead in the eyes, and with that he embraced her with a kiss. Her eyes grew wide in shock, but then slowly closed them as she returned the kiss. Scorch then slipped his tongue into the blue hedgehog's mouth exploring her whole mouth. They pulled away, gasping for air.

Scorch smirked cause he knew that she'd want more. And she did. "How about we go to the next level… Shall we?" He said unzipping her skirt; it dropped to the floor revealing he blue legs and light pink panties. Scorch got to his knees and examined the panties, chuckling to himself. "These damn things are always in my way…"

Sonica felt scared for if he went further, then she wouldn't be a virgin anymore. But she also felt some excitement and let him take control of her. Scorch kissed her pussy through her panties as a chill went down her spine. She stood back up and helped her take off her shirt, showing her size 38C bra.

He licked his lips at the sight and picked her up bridal style, taking her into the guest bedroom (For that was the only room he knew that had a bed because he didn't know his way around the house) and dropping her onto the bed. Pouncing on top of her, Scorch made out aggressively with her. And her, returning the favor. She then felt a small lump coming from his pants.

He slowly unzipped his pants and his dick stuck out. "I usually go commando…" He said with a smirk. Sonica blushed madly red, for this was the first dick she had ever seen in person. While she was staring at his dick, he unhooked her bra, and began sucking on her nipple. Teasing it with his tongue, pulling with his teeth, and just sucking as if he were wanting a drink.

She moaned his name loudly "S-Scorch!" This was also making her panties soak. Scorch snaked his hand down her body and into her underwear, gently petting her pussy. "So wet…" Putting his fingers into his mouth, tasting the female hedgehog. "Yet so good…" He licked his lips and crawled down to her pussy. Sliding off her underwear revealing the pink, innocent, pussy.

He began devouring it. As if he hasn't ate in days. This made her moan loudly, gripping onto the bed sheets. Panting and squirming, she couldn't handle it. Until he started to circle his tongue around her clitoris. She gripped onto the fur on his head and screamed softly. "The fun is just beginning, my dear…"

Scorch sat on the edge of the bed, spread out his legs with his 10 inch dick sticking out. Sonica sat next to him and just stared at his manhood. "Surprised by the size, are we?" He chuckled. "Come here…" Sonica did as she was told and sat on her knees in front of his crotch. "Suck it, Lick it, Do whatever the fuck you want with it…"

She hesitated; this was her first cock after all. But she did as he said, and began to lick the tip. Her eyes widened at the taste of it and began sucking on it, closing her eyes. Scorch began to pet the top of her head. "Good gi-Woah!" without him noticing, she took his whole dick into her mouth. Scorch, smirking deviously, slowly pulled his dick out.

Sonica whimpered, she wanted to taste more of his cock. "Let's go even further…" He picked her up and laid her down on the bed, on her back. He then positioned his dick, but Sonica stopped him.

"Scorch… I'm a virgin… P-Please don't go to hard…" Scorch gently put the tip in. "There's no need to worry… I'll keep you safe." Sonica moaned loudly, her cheeks turning red from the new feeling and the words Scorch have said to her. He slowly moved in and out, hitting her hymen, she screamed loudly in pain. Scorch held her close and stopped moving. "Shh… it's okay…"

Sonica panted heavily as she screamed once more, but softly. He planted a kiss onto her cheek and smiled. "Feel better…?" She nodded her head softly. Scorch then moved quite faster into her, this time Sonica was moaning his name in pleasure. Then Sonica forget about something that shocked her. The red fox wasn't wearing a condom. "S-Scorch! D-Don't cum inside of me! O-Or else I'll become pregnant!"

He continued to hump her. "I'm sorry, Sonica… But I have to!" he grunted loudly and began to cum inside of her. Sonica screamed in pleasure, but also in shame. Scorch slowly pulled out and collapsed next to her body. Then, Sonica began to cry. The fox became worried, not wanting to make the hedgehog pregnant, but he went ahead and ruined her life.

He cradled Sonica into his arms and gently stroked her hair. "I'll stay…" Her eyes widened. "W-What…?" Scorch kissed the top of her head. "I said I'm going to stay with you… And the baby…" He placed a hand on her stomach. "You may not even be pregnant… but I'll still stay with you, Sonica…" She blushed a soft shade of pink, smiling and nuzzling her head into the fox's chest. "I love you, Sonica…" "And I love you, Scorch…"


End file.
